<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Chompers by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470071">Little Chompers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, the trials of childcare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are crying and biting, what could be wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; the 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Chompers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From an anonymous Tumblr prompt, "101 Yoditos teething!!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They’re all crying?” asked Cara, picking up two of the babies she was referring to; Din already had the other four in his arms, trying unsuccessfully to rock them.</p><p><em>“Yes,”</em> said Din, worry and frustration loud and clear even through the helmet.  “Just these six.  I have no idea what’s bothering them.  They don’t have a fever or anything, they’ve all been changed, I fed them…”</p><p>“Fed them?  You know they get hungry again fast.”  Cara shifted one of the whining babies in her arms to get a better look at Yod’ika 92, who was drooling and whimpering.  She wiggled her finger at his mouth, trying to cheer him up.  “Is that what’s wrong, little guy?  Are you hun-”</p><p><em>Snap.</em>  “FUCK!” Cara roared.</p><p>“Don’t say fuck in front of the kids!”</p><p><em>“You</em> just said fuck in front of the kids!”</p><p>Din ignored her comeback.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Little womp rat bit me,” said Cara, frowning at Yod’ika 92, who merely whimpered up at her.  “Hey, no biting, okay?  Biting bad.”</p><p>“Biting?  That shouldn’t have hurt that much,” said Din.</p><p>“Well it <em>did,”</em> said Cara, scowling at him.</p><p>“Trade me,” said Din, and before she could protest, Din dumped all the babies he was holding in her arms and took Yod’ika 92 from her.</p><p>“Din -”  They all squirmed and fidgeted, whining and fussing, and Yod’ika 94 starting drooling on her chest.  “Din, I swear, if I get bitten again -”</p><p><em>Snap.</em>  “Haar’chak!”  Din pulled his finger away from Yod’ika 92’s mouth.  “Ad’ika, stop.  Let me see.”  Carefully, he eased the baby’s mouth open again, pushing his lips aside, and now when he spoke Cara heard the joy in his voice.  “Look!” he said, thrusting the baby at her; Yod’ika 92 whined in protest.</p><p>“What?”  Cara peered over the fussing babies in her arms.  All she saw was a pink tongue and pink gums with lighter white spots on them.</p><p>“Teeth!” said Din.  “Their teeth are coming in!”</p><p>Both of them peered into the mouths of the other babies.  All had the same white spots on their gums, and Yod’ika 91 even had a tiny bit of tooth peeking out.  They all reached out for Din, fussing, making their usual wanting-to-be-held noise; Din let Cara pile them all back into his arms.</p><p>“What do I do?” asked Din.  “Do I have to… give them something to help the pain?  Or just let them wait it out?  Are they supposed to be drooling this much?”</p><p>“How should I know?” asked Cara.</p><p>They stared at each other another moment before bolting for the door.  <em>“Omeraaa!!”</em></p><p>#just be glad they aren't rooting...</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>msjody1313 said: Rooting?</p><p>Re: #just be glad they aren’t rooting…</p><p>Rooting is newborn baby behavior; if you stroke a baby’s cheek it automatically turns its head towards that, an instinct to help it find the breast.  It goes away once their vision improves enough they can see.  But at least when I was still babysitting/working with babies a lot, I always thought of it as the general “search for food on nearest titty” instinct I would see when babysitting.</p><p>Now we don’t know if the Yoditos would have this instinct, since there’s no indication yea or nay if the mothers produce milk for their young.  (And realistically the 101 would’ve had this instinct trained out of them anyway even if they did have it, since they weren’t in an environment where they would be breastfed.)  But if they did, and they had little sharp chompers suitable for holding onto slippery frogs coming in…..good thing Din is wearing a breastplate.</p><p>#from experience I can say a hungry baby will go to town regardless of the presence of a shirt  #altho it's actually really unlikely you'll get bitten. but that's not as funny and we do funny here</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>